


Malon's Creamy Pottery

by Exxus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Malon is Bisexual, Masturbation, Pot-Fucking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Malon gets dirty with a long pot, thinking over various encounters she's had with others in the process.
Relationships: Anju/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Bombchu Girl/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	Malon's Creamy Pottery

Malon was carrying two buckets of milk with a yoke on her back. She was doing fine on her own, but she began to feel her body heat change. Malon took a deep breath, her hard nipples beginning to chafe from under her bra. She felt her huge cock stiffen in her panties. She had been born with this damned cock, but as she got older, she began to both appreciate it more and feel cursed with it. On one hand, it was massive and felt amazing to jerk off and fuck other women with, but on the other hand it made appeasing the other side of her bisexuality- having sex with men- somewhat hard, and her cock would just get all stiff and hard with the slightest breeze in the wind, making her horny for hours. 

She brought in the milk she just got from the ranch's cows, setting it down by the doors. She went inside the farm house carrying both buckets detached from the yoke, setting them down on the table. Then she looked around, hoping Link hadn't smashed any pots yet. He had thankfully not, so she grabbed the tallest one she could and hoisted it into her arm, bringing it up stairs. 

She sat down on her bed and yanked up her dress, hotly panting as she saw her cock bulge in her blue and white striped panties. She yanked off her panties, throwing them to the other side of the room, her full 9 incher throbbing between her legs. God, holy shit, it was fucking huge. She had pretty big tits but some other girls around Hyrule could easily match her tit size or even exceed it- her cock, however, outmatched pretty much every other cock in Hyrule, even Link couldn't compare. 

She slid the pot over her throbbing mass and immediately began to thrust into it, gripping onto the handles on the side. It was a hole and she certainly needed one, so she thrust into it wildly, the tip of her cock just barely touching the bottom of the pot. She felt herself get so loose and free when she succumbed into her horniness- not feeling wound up, not feeling tight and restricted, just letting her futanari cock fly free inside the pot.

It was difficult to find a girl to fuck out in the middle of nowhere- while she had multiple fuckings with Link and Princess Zelda, they were never reliably around. The Treasure Chest Shop Gal had given her a blowjob before but she was often too sleepy for a full fuck. Anju was located in Hyrule Castle Town, which she would visit a good number of times for supplies for the ranch and they would often fuck in secluded alley or in her house, but even that wasn't enough. Malon was constantly horny. 

So here she was, fucking a pot just before the afternoon broke in, wildly grunting. It wasn't the same but it was enough- her balls slapped against the brim of the pot, harshly panting. She felt her grip sliding as her body got sweaty, her body filled with lustful heat. She knew she'd be at this for at least an hour, but handling her libido was necessary for further chores on the farm. Thankfully she never had to deal with Ingo or Tango walking in while she did this- they had left the ranch to her hands a while ago, but even before that she would lock the door and not try to make too much noise. It just never happened.

She gritted her teeth as she felt her hips surge against the pot as fast as she could manage, feeling heat at the tip of her dick. Suddenly she let out a burst of sticky cum from the tip of her cock, howling as she underwent an orgasm, filling up the pot with thick, sticky sperm. Thankfully her sperm could not actually be used to breed as they were pretty much all infertile- and she had a working uterus and pussy, so if she did want kids, she could still have them. In a way, it shaped her perspective of her futanari cock- it was solely for lust and sex, and she would often get crazy with her partners.

She panted as she continued to thrust. She always felt like she couldn't stop until at least three orgasms- even with her brief session with the Treasure Chest Shop Gal, she filled her mouth with five thick helpings of cum, all of which her partner could barely swallow. She felt like she needed to train her throat more, maybe she should go back to her and get her deepthroat skills far more leveled up.

She gripped the bottom of the pot, thrusting her hips up in the air. She did this when visiting Princess Zelda- she'd let that royal brunette ride her on both of her holes, gripping her huge tits, letting her call her all kinds of degrading names if she was feeling particularly dominant. Eventually she'd exhaust even the Princess, letting her fuck her limp body into exhaustion, giving her a borderline one-woman bukkake. 

She felt the cum drip down onto her cock,wincing a little bit, moving her hips and the pot down a bit more so it was being fucked more on it's side. She felt herself flash back to the numerous times she fucked Link doggy-style, shoving her thick huge cock up his tight asshole. He would grunt and moan as she took complete dominion of him, giving him the occasional hard spank against the ass to drive him over the edge. They would go at it for quite a while- both of them had a lot of stamina- and occasionally Link would outlast her for one last round where he fucked her ass while she laid back, stroking her cock, letting him cum inside her like she had done multiple times before.

She laughed a little as she felt a couple of more ropes fill inside the pot. It was getting filled up, and she had to move her cock up a bit so she wasn't she just fucking her own cum. She let her mind go back to the times she had with Anju, who was a bit of a kinky bitch when she was allowed to be- she would let Malon take her up against the wall in either one of her holes, letting her just go wild inside her before filling her up multiple times. After their sessions, she would walk around with a wobble in her steps, cum dripping down her legs as she walked, although her dress was long enough where most people didn't realize it. Malon loved watching her struggle to watch, leaving a trail of her cum.

She wondered if she should make the trip all the way out to the Gerudo out in the desert- an all-female nation of strong women sounded fucking hot. She thrusted into the pot at more of a downward angle, resting the pot on the bed on it's bottom as she sat up on her knees, thrusting with a wild intent.

Finally, she came a third time and she was all tapped out for now. Her cock eventually got soft and she threw off her dress to go take a shower, her lower half covered in sticky white cum. She had more work to attend to, so she would make it quick. The pot rested near the bed, next to a couple of other pots that were filled with cum from yesterday- she would need to take those out so Link could smash them without much further thought.


End file.
